


You're A Faded Moon (Stuck on a Little Hot Mess)

by Queen_Moosey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Werewolf Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Moosey/pseuds/Queen_Moosey
Summary: A chance encounter and an act of selfless bravery sets returning fifth-year students, Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall on a path that will change both of their lives forever. As surprising discoveries are made and long-buried secrets are shared, will they finally defeat those that have vowed to obliterate the existence of their kind? [KLAYLEY HOGWARTS AU!]





	1. AUTHOR'S NOTE !! Please read before continuing.

A/N: Hello, Klayley fam!! 

Welcome to my brand-new, full-length story: You’re A Faded Moon (Stuck on a Little Hot Mess) An Originals AU, set in the magical world of Hogwarts and focusing primarily on the Mikaelson siblings, magic (duh!) and one of the most important things of which we were deprived — Wolf!Klaus. 

Yes, that’s right! This story is about my three favourite W’s: werewolves, witches and wizards! LOL ;) Ahem… anyway, awkward writer babbling aside, I should probably let you know that this is going to be pretty focused on the wizarding world, so it is preferable that you have at least a general idea about the Harry Potter universe before reading. Please also note, that for the purposes of this story, the Mikaelsons are neither vampires nor villains, Henrik is very much alive, and Freya is… well, we’ll get to that a bit later. For now, let’s just say she’s working on something pretty big and important to the plot— she can even help them from right inside the castle, but for now, she is otherwise engaged.

Also, ten points if you can correctly tell me where the title of this story comes from… haha, just kidding; Or am I? *insert devilface emoji here* 

Anyhow, I have babbled for long enough. Without further ado, it is with a crisp ‘Alohomora!’ that I wave my wand and unlock the following story for all of you to see. (I told you — I’m impossible) I hope you all enjoy my take on the crossing of the two universes, and the accompanying journey that awaits. See you on the other side… or you know, whenever I decide to drop another one of my ridiculously long and silly author’s notes. 

Okay, okay — I really am going this time, I swear. Witches’ honour ;P

Until next time, 

Donna xoxo


	2. Wolf Moon

**CHAPTER ONE — WOLF MOON**

 

Life had never been easy for Klaus Mikaelson.

 

No, correction — Klaus Mikaelson’s life absolutely _sucked_. He occupied a miserable existence, and he utterly despised every single aspect of his life. There were many times when he wished that he had never been born, and others where he wanted nothing more than to reach for the bottle of Hemlock in Elijah’s advanced potion-making kit and down the entire thing. Sometimes, death seemed like a welcome blessing from the cold horror that was the reality of his life. Days and weeks of his life were spent starving and cold in the family barn, being mounted on a stake and poker-burned for fun or being beaten within an inch of his life by his father — all the while, his mother turned a blind-eye and watched as he suffered. 

 

His only solace came in the form of two things, and two things alone, without either one of them, Klaus would have put himself out of his misery long, long ago. The first was the knowledge that he would soon return to the one place he felt even an inch of worth — Hogwarts; his _true_ home. The second, was the love of his siblings and the eternal, unconditional vow of “ _Always and Forever”_ that bound them inseparably. Well… all of them except for Finn, who preferred his mother’s apron strings to the love of his brother’s and sister. Put simply, he was another kettle of fish entirely.

 

But Klaus, as good, kind-hearted and loving as he was, honestly didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such an eternal never-ending cycle of Hell, and yet… here he was, a mere boy of fifteen, yet again ready to release himself from his biological prison and end his suffering once and for all. If you’d told him a month ago that his already pathetic, pain-filled life was about to increase it’s already chart-topping levels of misery by the power of ten, Klaus would have laughed and with a smugly, and over-dramatically put ‘What about my life could possibly be worse than what it has already come to be?’, waved off the speaker’s notion and returned to whatever beating he was taking at the time.

 

Oh, just how wrong he’d been.

 

The fourth-born child of the Mikaelson clan, son of Ester, the greatest Slytherin, first-born pureblood witch in the history of Hogwarts and Mikael, a well-to-do pureblood, who still believed in t _he Cause_ — A cult avowed to destroy all ‘ _impurities_ ’ staining the otherwise untarnished wizarding bloodlines — was already ignored by his mother and hated by his father. And that was before he became one of the filthy abominations that his father and his men hunted relentlessly. Their family was quite the dysfunctional lot as it was, but this… nobody could have possibly seen _this_ coming. Except of course for Ester. This entire fiasco was her doing, after all.

 

And now, not only had he been disowned by his parents and learned that everything he thought he knew about his life was a lie, _now_ he along with Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik were on the run from their cruel father who would not stop until he was dead, and their entire family destroyed.

 

Klaus shuddered violently at the thought as he adjusted his position on the mangy window-seat of the bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron, where he was currently sharing quarters with three of his four brothers, and his sister. All day, he had watched from this very spot as hundreds of Hogwarts students and their families had traipsed around the perfect cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley, shopping gleefully for the supplies they would need for their return to school, three days from now. He spent the afternoon between studying his fifth-year material, and pushing down immense feelings of resentment and jealousy towards the type of happy and pain-free lives of those he laid eyes upon. 

 

Klaus refocused his attention out the now rain-streaked glass to the street below, where night had recently begun to fall over the patrons and customers that still swarmed the winding alley. The combination of the darkness and rain, caused images of that fateful night to swim before his eyes — the night it all changed, always and forever.

 

_ It was a cool evening out; possibly too cool for the end of July, Klaus had noticed as he walked home from the park where he’d spent the afternoon hiding from Finn and the newly minted seventeen year-old Elijah, who was now officially allowed to perform magic outside of school. They had been trying to give him a lesson on one of the sleep-inducing, blah-blah discoveries they had recently made in Hogwarts, A History and Klaus was by no means in the mood for their boring dialogue that sucked the fun out of life faster than the new Dyson vacuum sucked dirt out of their muggle next-door-neighbour’s carpet.  _

 

_ He was celebrating for a different reason entirely, and he wasn’t about to have their swollen heads ruining his current, and extremely rare, feelings of peace. _

 

_ One whole week, he had gone without a single beating at the hands of his usually relentless father, and for the first time since the end of last summer, his wounds had finally had a chance to begin healing. The human side of Klaus wanted so desperately to believe that this welcome reprieve vested good news, that it was a good thing and that his father had a change of heart. The damaged, broken half of Klaus knew better. It screamed at him, night and day of the heralding darkness that was about to swallow him, warning him of what he knew would be so much worse than anything he could have ever imagined.  _

 

_ Something about the peaceful air changed around him, and Klaus — now walking through the deserted High Street — stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t notice the full moon shining brightly above his head, nor did he notice the hunter stalking it’s prey from the trees on the far side of the Town Square.  _

 

_ What he did notice though, was the palpable feeling of terror hanging chillingly in the night air and the near silent voices grating against his ears. With the overwhelming feeling that one of his own was in trouble burning deep within his bones, Klaus turned in the direction of the dark shadowed intensity of the alleyway to his left, and sprinted into the blackness. _

 

_ That’s when he heard it. A quiet, desperate ‘Please.’ _

 

_ Rebekah. _

 

_ Klaus wasn’t sure what came over him. A raw kind of animalistic instinct? An unbelievable strength that he didn’t even know he possessed? Call it what you will, all he knew was that he had to protect his baby sister — no matter what else would transpire. _

 

_ Regardless of what his father did to him when he returned home. _

 

_ Everything after that was a blur. He remembers running into the dark alley, and the sound of loose gravel crunching soundly beneath his heavy foot falls. He remembers the gust of wind that tousled long, blonde locks. He remembers a shadow that looked suspiciously like his brother Kol, lying in a heap on the ground and his sister being caged in by two burley men.  _

 

_ He remembers the crack of his knuckles against skin as his fist collided with one of the man’s brutish faces, and he remembers pulling the second off Rebekah’s neck. _

 

_ He remembers the sound of a metal gate impaling the man as he fell, the blood and his sister’s banshee like scream. _

 

_ After that, darkness and then, the utter horror that awaited him as he woke— _

 

_ ‘NIKLAUS!’ _

 

Klaus was jolted from his chilling memories by the booming voice of Elijah, who at that precise moment, had charged his way into the room, chest heaving and face flushed as if he had been running.

 

‘Lost your Head Boy pin again, have you?’ Klaus drawled sarcastically, finding himself thoroughly incensed by this unnecessary intrusion during his play-by-play of his living nightmare. ‘I already told you I didn’t take it. You should look in Kol’s things, if he hasn’t already pawned it for Weasley’s products, that is.’

 

Elijah turned towards his younger brother, nostrils flaring in irritation and a look of concern marring his usually stoic face. ‘Niklaus this is a serious matter!’ he chided disapprovingly. ‘Have you seen Kol or Rebekah this afternoon?’

 

‘No, it’s just me and the dust mites up here,’ Klaus replied, shaking the dust out of the nearby curtain to prove his point. ‘I doubt this suite has been cleaned since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord.’

 

‘Klaus—

 

‘No, I haven’t seen them. Why do you ask?’ Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, thoughts of Mikael finally catching up to them immediately swarming in his head.

 

‘Then you must come with me immediately,’ Elijah ordered, brokering no room for argument. ‘Henrik is downstairs waiting for me to return — brother, I fear they may be missing… or worse.’

 

‘But weren’t they with you?’ Klaus gasped theatrically as realisation dawned upon him. ‘Don’t tell me they gave big brother the slip now? Well, well. _Elijah, the irresponsible_. Who would’ve thought, hm?’ He paused to flash his brother one of his most sardonic smiles before continuing. ‘Tell me, where is it you think they went?’

 

Thoroughly unimpressed, Elijah turned and headed straight out the door. ‘Knockturn Alley,’ he called back, already descending the rickety staircase.

 

_ Oh. _

 

That place practically spelled trouble.

 

There was nothing left for Klaus to do now, but follow.


End file.
